Sorrowful at Heartbroken Central
by Mystic Warrior Princess
Summary: Two brothers. The Deal. The Exile and the Redemption. Chapter seven contains the conclusion to this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorrowful at Heartbroken Central**

Please be advised that this short story contains major spoilers for the episode _All Hell Breaks Loose - Part One._

Sorrowful: "An event that causes much pain or distress; full of sorrow or grief."

Heartbroken: "Overwhelmingly grieved."

Dean was directed to a chair in the waiting room and told to stay there until he heard his name called.

The place was packed, everyone in the room was there for the same reason he was. They'd lost someone and wanted to know the details, the truth, the what really happened story.

There was no eye contact, no conversation, just various shells of individuals, who had their hearts recently ripped out with the death of a loved one.

Dean waited, head down, eyes fixed on the cracks in the flooring tile, while keeping his left hand in vision range, still stained with Sammy's blood. His emotions were listing from red hot anger to stone cold guilt to mind numbing loneliness.

"Winchester, Dean" the voice called out. "Winchester, Dean" the voice called out again with a more distinct edge to it. Dean made his way up to the counter.

"The full truth or the sugar coated version" the intake officer asked Dean. "Full truth" Dean answered directly. "First door on your right, when you're ready, place the wire instrument over your head, sit down in the chair, close your eyes and wait for the story to start. Remember, you only get to ask three questions" the intake officer told Dean.

Upon entering the room, Dean walked over to the table and placed the wire instrument over his head, sitting down heavily in the chair and closing his eyes. "It's almost like a fuzzy picture on an old tv" Dean was thinking to himself, as he waited for the images to clear.

First up, him and Sam at the Café. Seeing Sam alive and well and goading him about the extra onions, almost got Dean to re-visit his decision of coming here in the first place. He thought his heart was shattered enough that he'd never feel again, he was wrong.

The two part question: "If I had gone into the Café to get my own burger with extra onions, would Sam have still been taken? If I hadn't asked about the pie, would the time-line have changed anything?"

Dean waited, not sure what to expect.

The response: "It would have made no difference, Sam would have been taken that night no matter what. An altered time-line would not have changed the outcome.

The second question: "When I was holding Sammy, did he know how much I loved him?"

The image was of Sam kneeling in front of him. Dean really didn't need to see this, it was already branded into his brain for eternity, but the image continued on. Sam was trying hard to focus his eyes on Dean and only Dean as he was dying.

The response: "He loved you just as much."

"Oh God" Dean thought as he was remembering holding Sammy against him, brushing his hair back from his forehead, willing him to live.

Dean was breathing hard, anticipating the next question he wanted an answer to.

The third question: "Did I distract Sam from protecting himself by calling out his name the first time, before Bobby and I turned the corner?"

Images flickered into focus. It was of Sam, choosing the higher road and not killing Jake, but instead pitching the metal rod away. He was glancing down at Jake when he heard his name being called and turned to follow the voice of his big brother Dean.

The response: "Yes."

Dean slumped over in his chair, sobbing uncontrollably. He'd tried to protect Sammy his whole life, had always tried to do right by him, then he fucked it up big time, by just calling his name? He'd indirectly gotten his brother stabbed by calling his name? He had effectively, yet unknowingly distracted Sam enough to get him killed.

As Dean sat in the chair, dry heaving and trembling, he had one more question and by God he was going to ask it.

The extra question: "Can I have a second chance to save Sammy now?"

Dean had pretty much suspended his breathing waiting for the reply.

The response: "Get ready to deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorrowful at Heartbroken Central**

Please be advised that this chapter contains major spoilers for the episodes _All Hell Breaks Loose - Parts One and Two._

Possessions aren't my thing, don't own them, don't want to own them, but _w_hen the boys need some time off, I'm glad it's me they choose to come and visit.

**Chapter 2 - Dissolution Denied**

Dissolution: "Bringing or coming to an end; fading away."

Denied: "A refusal of a request."

Dean took some time to think about his options after he'd left the place. He'd deal with whatever he had, in any way, time or place, to get Sam a second chance. He'd let him down by letting him die, he had to make it up to him, by getting him back.

He drove to a set of crossroads, any set would do, after all, it's where demons hang out and wait for the vulnerable to make their choices. He jammed the objects into the summoning tin and buried it at the fork. He waited - it didn't take long.

Dean sealed the deal with a kiss. He'd mortgaged his soul for Sam's life. Dean had one year left on his own. He'd wanted ten, tried to barter for five, the bitch held firm. She was, however, feeling in a somewhat charitable mood and gave him one year. One year with Sammy, before he descended into the depths of hell!

One twenty-four hour cycle of that year was now gone. Dean had finally gotten Sam to get some much needed sleep after the events from yesterday. His own mind was racing and he couldn't settle. The yellow-eyed son of a bitch was dead, at long last. They'd gotten the justice for their Mom that she deserved. They'd seen their Dad climb out of the depths of hell, helping them, smiling at them, leaving them. He'd watched his brother murder Jake and then coldly wipe the blood splatter from his face. Then to top it off, the war was finally at hand, with an estimated 100-200 demons set loose. All in all, quite the day.

Dean looked over at a sleeping Sam, so glad to have him back, as he watched his chest rise and fall. The conversation between the two brothers had been gut twisting. Dean had no intention of letting Sam know what he had done, Sam had his ways of finding out.

Sam, laying on the bed, pretending to be asleep for Dean's sake, still couldn't believe what his big brother had done for him. What could Sam say, Dean had given him the ultimate gift. Did Dean not know how much Sam loved him too? One fucking year, that's all he had left with Dean? No way! Sam had made a promise to Dean that there was nothing he wouldn't do for him, no matter how long it took and that he was gonna get him out of the deal he'd made with the demon.

Sam's back was really aching, as he shifted restlessly in the bed. "Sam, can I get you anything?" Dean asked. "No I'm okay Dean, it's just my back, it's killing me, no pun intended" Sam replied smiling. Dean got up and got Sam two pain pills and some water. "Here take these, they'll help" Dean told Sam, as he handed them to him. Sam did as he was asked and took the pills and water, handing the empty glass back to Dean.

"Tomorrow, we work out a plan for your salvation okay Dean?" Sam said watching his older brother. Dean looked at Sam, hesitating about what to say. "Okay Sammy you bet, we'll work on it tomorrow, now just close your eyes and get some rest man" Dean said, as he gently tucked the blankets around his baby brother's shoulders. Sam smiled up at Dean "_We_ good?" he asked. "_We're _all good!" Dean replied, smiling back at Sam.

_The lingering question: _The picture on the id, used in the crossroads summoning tin, was all Dean, the name on the id was not. Would this, together with Sammy's help, be enough to break the soul sale?

Upcoming: Neon Shade


	3. Neon Shade

**Chapter 3 - Neon Shade**

_Neon: "A colourless, odourless, gaseous element of very low chemical activity; used in some neon lamps."_

_Shade: "To screen or protect with or as with a shadow; a lamp shade."_

Nothing was going to make Sam happy today. The realization of what Dean had done had settled over Sam like a wool coat on a hot day.

The twins, misery and despair, had also chosen today to make their presence known.

Yesterday, Sam had been committed to discussing a salvation plan for Dean. Today, he just wanted time alone to sort through his feelings and work on a plan for Dean by himself.

He had practically bitten Dean's head off earlier today, when they were loading up the Impala and heading out. Dean had since been keeping his distance. Sam had seen the concerned sideways looks Dean had been giving him the last few miles or so.

"Sam, what's on your mind, you haven't said anything for the last fifty miles" Dean finally asked.

"How could you have done it Dean? You shouldn't have done it Dean. How am I going to get you out of it Dean?" were the thoughts raging through Sam, but he didn't tell Dean, he merely replied "Just thinking about things Dean".

Dean gave him a curious glance, but didn't say anything further.

The twelfth part of a solar year, the time which the moon makes one revolution, four weeks...yada, yada, yada. Who the fuck cares? Break down twelve months any which way and Dean's death warrant had still been signed. Within twelve months, he'd be a goner, a was, a past, a dead hunter and warrior, a dead child and a much loved and dead older brother.

Sam suddenly found the car stifling and wanted out. He needed to find some shade. He was running from his mind, his thoughts, his fears.

"Dean, pull the car over, I need to get out" Sam said urgently.

"What?...Here?...Sam, there's nothing around. Can you not hold on for a little longer?" Dean questioned.

"Goddamn it Dean, just pull the fucker over! I need to get out now!" Sam screamed at a stunned Dean.

Dean pulled the car a hard right, stopping on the roadside. Sam had the door open before the car came to a full stop. He slammed the door closed behind him. Bent over with his hands on his knees, he looked in through the passenger side.

Dean went to turn off the ignition. Sam held up his hand motioning him to stop. Dean leaned over and rolled down the passenger side window. "Dean, just keep going okay. Whatever the next motel is, get us a room there, I'll walk it" Sam told him. Dean started to protest, Sam cut him off. "I just need some time alone man, so just go, I'll see you when I get there" Sam said as he turned and began to follow a worn path beside the roadway.

Dean watched Sam walk away, through a haze of concern. He'd let Sam have his space, respect his request for some time alone, be there when he wanted to talk. He pulled back onto the road and drove past his Sammy, checking back every few yards in the rearview, until Sam disappeared from his sight-line.

The constraints of the deal and what was at stake, were weighing heavily on Sam, as he kept walking.

He was thinking about the conversation he and Dean had, sitting at that kitchen table, after the attack and how he hadn't been completely honest with him about what the demon had shown him. He still couldn't get his mind around the fact, that for whatever reason, their Mom had seemed to know the yellow-eyed bastard. Then, there was the terrifying question about how far dark-side he'd go, after seeing for himself that he'd ingested traces of the demon's blood.

He found out he was capable of murder, thanks to Jake. Maybe it could have been considered an act of self-defense, but he still pulled the trigger, he knew what he knew.

He also knew he'd do anything to save Dean. His mind was overburdened with how he was going to do it. He kept thinking about if he let Dean down, and didn't save him, how his big brother was going to die. Would he die strong and noble or weak and frail? Would it be by some accident or a lingering death by a horrible disease? Would Sam be there with him during his final moments or would he not? Sam wiped at the hot tears sliding down his cheeks. He kept walking.

He was no further ahead with any type of salvation plan for Dean, when he reached the outer area of the motel property, just as the gloaming was at its peak.

The selection of the motel's neon signs were glaring and each sign seemed to have various letters burnt out. Sam, despite himself, began playing with the missing letters, working them into various word formations in his mind. Only one word seemed to fit the context of their situation. He took it as the clue he'd been searching for.

This was it, Sam was sure, he'd found a way to shade Dean, at least temporarily, from the deal. They'd _vanish_!

Sam smiled for the first time that day, as he made his way over to the figure, standing in the room's doorway, looking very concerned and subsequently very relieved when he saw a smiling Sam walking towards him.

To be continued.

Upcoming: Scorched Tin


	4. Scorched Tin

**Chapter 4 - Scorched Tin**

Author's Note: Thank you for your interest in this story.

Beginning with this chapter, it will more or less be my take on the battle to save Dean, as well as adjusting to some changes in Sammy.

_Scorch: "To wither or shrivel by heat."_

_Tin: "A metallic element, usually found combined with oxygen."_

"Sam, are you alright?" Dean asked in concern. "I'm better Dean. I'd like to apologize for being such an ass today. I just needed to get my mind around some things" Sam said, as he made his way past Dean and into the room.

Dean grabbed his arm and stopped him in mid-stride, taking a good look at Sam, making sure everything was really okay. Satisfied, Dean nodded his head slightly.

Cold burgers, fries and a case of 24, were sitting out on the table. Dean hadn't eaten, he'd been waiting for Sam.

Both brothers sat at the small table, digging into the cold meal, neither minding. As Dean opened two bottles and passed one to Sam, Sam began to tell him of his plan.

"Dean, we need to buy ourselves some time and the only way we're gonna be able to do this, is to vanish, completely and totally, no traces, at least for the next while. The key here is going to be using scorched tin discs to confuse the molecular breakdown of a non-corrosive element, covered with each of our blood, which should effectively confuse any demons lurking around as to whether we're still actively living or not" Sam said, satisfied with his explanation so far.

Sam looked over at Dean, who was staring at him, slack-jawed. "You with me man?' Sam questioned. "You're pretty amazing, you know that Sammy" Dean replied, stuffing a fry into his mouth.

They discussed their plan a bit more while finishing off their meal. They both decided on an early night and got ready for bed. Sam took a shower first. When he finished and came out, Dean was asleep in his bed. Sam watched him for a while, his thoughts roaming over the many times Dean had saved him, had been there for him, had guarded him. He truly loved his older brother and now was his turn to be the protective one over Dean, he wouldn't let him down. "Night big brother" Sam whispered, as he climbed into his own bed.

Somewhere around that ungodly hour of 3:00 am, when death seems to hang in the air, extending its icy grips and bad thoughts roam freely, Dean was awaken from a sound sleep by a screaming Sam. "Dean...don't die...no...don't go...Dean...DEAN!" Sam continued to scream, getting caught in the twisted blankets as he thrashed about.

Dean threw back the covers as he jumped out of bed and went to Sam. "Sammy, wake up, it's a bad dream, that's all, I'm right here...Sam" Dean was saying gently, as he held Sam down, so he could get the blankets out from under him. Big mistake! Sam struggled even harder and pushed Dean back heavily, Sam now hyperventilating, as he continued in his nightmare.

Dean righted himself and went back to Sam.

"Sammy...Sammy...wake up, it's a nightmare Sam, I'm right here" Dean was saying loudly, as he sat on the edge of the bed, hands on Sam's shoulders. Sam opened his eyes and Dean saw the look of panic and confusion in them, before the relief and realization came to Sam. "Dean, thank God" was all Sam could manage, as he reached up and pulled his brother down to his chest in a firm hug. "It's okay Sammy, I'm right here fella. That was a bad one huh?" Dean was whispering to a trembling Sam.

"We're gonna get through this Sam" Dean promised. Sam continued to hold on tight, not ready to release Dean just yet. The early morning waking hours, still found them in the same position.

Dean was beyond stiff and sore when he was finally able to move out of Sam's arms, as the sunlight twirled patterns across the room. Sam moaned slightly and rolled to his side.

Dean rubbed his eyes and stretched, trying to work out the neck crinks. He grabbed a shower and felt somewhat revived when he finished. Sam was still asleep when came back into the room. As Dean shaved and then got dressed, his mind was on Sammy.

His thoughts were bouncing around the inside of his head like footsteps on hot sand. He needed to go for a walk and clear some of it out.

Dean figured he was gone maybe an hour tops, but the Impala and Sam were gone when he got back, no note was left, but there was a take-out bag from the local diner with instructions scrawled in Sam's hand - "Eat!"

Sam for his part, decided to get about what needed to be done, as soon as he woke up.

There was no problem finding the tin he needed. As he was driving back to the motel, he saw a job posting laid out on one of those moveable display stands, framed against the highway.

Sam burst into the room, startling Dean. "I got us a two month job dude. We're going to be travelling guards with a caravan of people, who are going cross-country. The hiring guy didn't ask too many questions and I didn't provide too many answers, which suited us both fine. I'm sure you're going to be impressed by what's out front" Sam was saying, as he grabbed Dean around the shoulders and led him out.

"You like?" a smiling Sam asked Dean, knowing the answer, before he even asked the question. "Holy shit Sammy - ya done good little brother" Dean exclaimed, as he walked around and checked out the testestorne loaded pick-up truck parked in front of him. After the initial inspection, he looked at Sam in concern wondering where his baby was. "Don't worry Dean, I've put her in a safe place, I'll take you there now" Sam re-assured.

Later that day, after packing up and checking out of the motel, Sam drove over to a self-contained storage area, one of those anonymous buildings, which you drive by every so often and wonder what people store in them. He got out of the truck and made his way to the door.

Dean was upset saying goodbye to his baby. He ensured she was lovingly stored deep within the confines of the self-contained storage shed, explaining to her that he'd be back for her and she'd be safe here, as he pulled the tarpaulin up and over her. Sam, looking on in sad amusement, actually felt quite bad for Dean, as he knew how much he loved the Impala.

After the goodbyes, as Dean walked up to Sam, Sam could see how clearly upset he was. "You'll see her again real soon Dean, she'll be safe here" Sam soothed, giving Dean a brotherly nudge as they walked out the door, locking it behind them.

Sam pulled out the two tin discs from his pocket, along with a small razor blade. "You ready Dean?" Sam asked before he made the small cut in Dean's forearm. "For sure Sam" Dean answered as Sam made the cut and rubbed the disc over the cut, ensuring it was covered with Dean's blood. He laid the disc down in the dirt, in the direct sunlight. Dean did the same for Sam, placing the disc beside his own on the dirt. Band-aids were applied to each other's forearms. They both looked down and watched as the blood was scorched into the tin by the sun, both praying this would work and buy them the time they needed.

Sam tossed Dean the keys to the truck, the next segment of their journey was beginning.

To be continued.

Upcoming: Caravan characters and Horror on the Highway.


	5. Caravan Frame

**Chapter 5 - Caravan Frame**

_Caravan: "A group of vehicles travelling together"_

_Frame: "To put together, build"_

"Well Dean, there's nine girls listed on the roster, two guys and one dog named Tinkerbell" Sam was telling Dean, as he was looking over the list. "Let me run it down for you, the little extras I'll read out are parts from their self-description, get to know you better forms.

Lucy and Lulu - life partners, both friendly, easy going, laid back

Father Tom - older, semi-uptight, but not in a conventional way

The Dwight family - Father: Ralph, Mother: Carol, Two brothers: Samuel (12), Steven (11) - fun loving family, active boys

Sandra - needed and wanted a change, signed on with the caravan to get her where she needed to go, enjoys the more bizarre side of life

The Evans family - Mother: Sharona, Teenage daughters: Mitizi (14), Riley (16), Dog: Tinkerbell (not a great name for a Rottweiler, but there you have it). On their way to meet their husband/father: Neil.

That works out to eleven people, plus us equals thirteen, excluding Tinkerbell of course. Good thing we're not the type to be superstitious. Who the heck is going to call a Rottweiler Tinkerbell? It makes you wonder." Sam finished off.

"That's certainly a variety of people we're going to be riding point for eh Sammy? Dean said, glancing over at Sam.

They were on the way to the rendevous point and would be meeting everyone soon enough.

"How ya doin' Sammy?" Dean asked, smiling over at his baby brother. "I'm doing good Dean" Sam replied, and he was. They had bought themselves some time, Dean was with him, it was all good.

Dean reached over and flipped on the truck's radio. Coincidentally, or perhaps not, _Boston's Don't Look Back _was just starting. Both boys knew the words well and started singing along:

_Today is the day_

_I can see_

_It took so long just to realize_

_I'm much too strong_

_Not to compromise_

_Now I see what I am is holding me down_

_I'll turn it around_

_I finally see the dawn arrivin'_

_I see beyond the road I'm drivin'_

_Far away and left behind_

_It's a new horizon and I'm awakin' now_

_Oh I see myself in a brand new way_

_The sun is shinin'_

_the clouds are breakin'_

_'Cause I can't lose now, there's no game to play_

_I can tell_

_There's no more time left to critize_

_I've seen what I could not recognize_

_Everything in my life was leading me on_

_but I can be strong_

_I finally see the dawn arrivin'_

_I see beyond the road I'm drivin'_

_Far away and left behind"_

As the song wound down, both guys were lost in their own thoughts. "Geez Dean, that could be our theme song" Sam said. "I was thinking exactly the same thing there Sammy, it really fits doesn't it?" Dean smiled over at Sam.

"That must be them" Dean said, as he turned the truck onto the side road and towards the individuals who would be sharing their lives temporarily with them for the next while.

As Sam and Dean parked and climbed out of the truck, making their way to the group, they felt like bugs under a microscope being observed.

Initial impressions/reactions from some of the waiting group upon first laying eyes on the guys:

"Oh my God, is that them, look at how adorable they are" Riley said to her sister Mitizi, who was nodding in wide-eyed agreement.

"They look just like the guys from my favourite tv show Steven. Wow that's pretty cool" Samuel was saying to his younger brother, who responded with an eye roll.

Sandra, who had been sipping on a frizzy drink, choked when she saw the guys, causing the drink to go up her nose, making her sneeze. Unbeknownst to her, she was thinking exactly the same thing as Riley and Samuel "Oh my God, they're so adorable and they look just like the characters from my favourite tv show."

Things were a bit awkward at first, as introductions were made and initial assessments of each other mentally filed away for future review.

Dean went back to the truck and pulled out the pre-plotted map of their journey and laid it out across the picnic table for the group to see. "It's going to be a long haul folks, but let's have some fun along the way.

Dean then continued with some of the "rules" they would be following:

"If anyone wants to stop, take in the sights, or for whatever reason, we'll put it to a vote and majority rules. Everyone okay with that?" Dean asked the group. Everyone was in agreement.

"As you all know, you previously agreed to camp out as well as use motels, during the trip. Again, majority will rule as far as which nights are which."

Sam took over. "Dean and I ride point, every time, all the time, no arguments, no questions, this is the one area that is non-negotiable" Sam told everyone.

"Son, what happens if your vehicle breaks down or something similar, then one of us will have to take the lead" Father Tom spoke for the first time. "We'll cross that bridge when we need to Padre, but barring anything unforeseen, this is the way it is going to happen" Sam said smiling at the priest.

"Who rides last?" Lucy wanted to know. "We were thinking the fairest way to divide up the positioning of the vehicles would be to draw straws on a daily basis" Sam told her, to which everyone seemed in agreement. "The important thing to remember, is that no one gets left behind - ever" Sam continued on.

"Who died and made them kings?" Ralph stage-whispered to his wife.

"For God's sake Ralph, keep your voice down, _remember Sam and Dean don't know the real reason we've all been brought together_, just keep it low-key and stop acting like such a jerk around them" Carol told her husband angrily. "Got it honey" Ralph answered back through clenched teeth.

Straws were drawn:

Evans Family

Dwight Family

Lucy and Lulu

Sandra

Father Tom drew the short straw and would ride last in the caravan on this day.

"Everyone packed up and ready to go?" Sam asked the group, who all indicated they were. "Then let's head out!" Sam said.

The guys went over to each of the vehicles and gave them each a quick check. They all looked in pretty okay shape for the most part and then they asked everyone if they needed any help. Everyone was good to go. Tinkerbell was barking insistently at the grove of trees, but didn't have a chance to go over and explore, as the girls got him into the car.

_As the group started their vehicles and got into formation, they were unaware they were being watched, by a lone figure, standing in the shadows of a group of trees._

As Dean got into the truck, he shivered. "You okay Dean?" Sam asked. "Yeah Sam, I just felt kinda weird there for a minute. What's that expression people use when they shiver for no reason? Oh yeah, I remember now: It feels like someone just walked over my grave" Dean said, as his eyes met Sam's.

To be continued.

Upcoming: Horror on the Highway

Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews and support of this story. They are truly appreciated.


	6. Horror on the Highway

**Chapter 6 - Horror on the Highway**

For some reason, it was the nights that were becoming more terrifying for Dean, since the deal. His senses were like red hot fire, just waiting for a flicker to fan the flames.

Sam was worried about him, his brother was not himself, despite all his confirmations otherwise.

They'd been on the road for a little more than a month now, time was going by too fast for either boys' liking.

As they pulled into the motel's parking lot, the convoy behind them pulled in also. They'd been pushing it pretty hard and decided to pull off earlier than normal, to give everyone a break.

The brothers had been keeping an eye on the Dwight family, ever since the discrepancy they'd found in the count and who should and shouldn't have been on the list. Sam had called Randy, who had originally given him the count and list.

"Dean, I don't know, I'm not getting any real sense of anything wrong from them. I agree it's kinda weird, especially after Randy had said that originally there had been two little girls listed as well as Samuel and Steven, and then things seemed to change. I'm sure there's some logical explanation about all of this" Sam was saying. "I'm telling ya Sam, something's up there, there's no sense to this and we need to find out what the hell is going on" Dean replied, before getting out of the truck.

Lucy and Lulu came up to the boys. "Thanks for pulling off early" Lulu said. "We're going to check in, take a swim and then call it an early night. See you tomorrow" she said, as the girls waved bye.

Father Tom was talking with Sharona and Mitizi, while Riley was chasing Tinkerbell around the property. "We're going to drive up the road later and grab something to eat, do you want to join us?" Sharona called out to the guys. "No thanks Sharona, we're fine, have a good time though" Sam yelled back, as he waited for Dean to get the room key, watching the Dwight family pull their belongings out the vehicle and enter their room and Sandra, further down, stretching and looking up at the sky.

"Check out the number Sammy - 667 - evil and then some, get it?" Dean asked laughing, as Sam rolled his eyes and followed his brother in, carrying both duffels, as well as the left over pizza from lunch.

"You want to grab a shower first?" Sam asked. "No, go ahead Sam, I'll wait" Dean said as he jumped on one of the beds and flaked out. He was drifting towards sleep when he heard the fighting going on outside the room. "I hate you Steven, I lost all my game points, because you didn't know how to play the game, you're a freaking idiot, I wish I didn't have a little brother. Now get away from me" Samuel was yelling at Steven. "No you're the idiot Samuel and I wish I didn't have a big brother. Stop bossing me around" Steven yelled back at Samuel. "You asshole" Samuel responded. "I'm going to tell Mom" Steven said. "Go ahead baby suck hole, see if I care" Samuel kept it up, as Dean listened to feet running down the causeway. There was a few minutes quiet and then Dean heard Samuel talking to himself "I'm sorry Steve, I'm glad you're my little brother" before Dean heard him walking away.

That exchange and the fact that his own baby brother chose that moment to re-enter the room, after his shower, tripped a lot of emotion in Dean, who sat up quickly.

"Where has all the time gone for Sam and I? It wasn't that long ago we were fighting like Samuel and Steven. I'm not going to get the chance to have kids and watch them fight, or be an uncle to Sam's kids, it's all going to end too soon." Dean was thinking to himself, as he could feel his heartbeat increasing. He'd make the deal all over again, in a second, to save Sam. He had no regrets in that regard, but the truth was, and he was slowly admitting it to himself now, that the ticking clock was scaring him. _One year was going too fast_, as he watched absentmindedly, Sam finish getting dressed.

Sam sensed Dean was watching him and looked over, the smile fading on his face, as he looked at his pale older brother, lost deep in thought. Sam went over to him, sitting beside him on the bed. "Dean, what's up man? Talk to me" Sam said in concern, catching Dean's sight line. "It's nothing Sam, I just think I need to get some air" Dean said quickly, as he jumped off the bed and walked to the door, flinging it open, taking one gulp of the night air, before walking out into the darkness. Sam pulled on his boots quickly and followed.

Sandra was standing out the back, gazing up at the stars, when she heard someone gasping for air. As she stared into the darkness, she saw that it was Dean, with his brother Sam standing beside him, looking unsure as to what to do. Sandra recognized the signs of what she was seeing and went over quickly.

"Sam, your brother is having a panic attack, not a heart attack" she said. "Dean...Dean, look at me Dean" Sandra took Dean's face between her hands "Breathe Dean, breathe, keep looking at me and breathe" Sandra exclaimed soothingly. "Sam, can you please get a cold cloth and bring it back" Sandra asked, as Sam took off running. "You're going to be fine Dean, it's going to be alright" Sandra encouraged, as Sam returned with the cloth.

"Place it on the back of his neck Sam, and talk to him, he needs to hear your voice" Sandra was saying as Sam pulled down Dean's collar and placed the cloth on. "Dean, it's okay man, you're fine, I'm fine, we've got time, we're doing okay" Sam said reassuringly, as he rubbed Dean's back. Sandra was now holding Dean's hands, Sandra and Sam providing a calming influence on Dean, as they both felt the trembling begin to slow and Dean's colour returning to a more normal shade.

Dean kept his eyes down, embarrassed to be caught in this moment. "Dean, there's nothing to be embarrassed about here, it can happen to anyone at anytime. I sense there is a lot of things going on in your life at the moment and worry and concern will choose to come out somehow. If there is a next time this happens, just remember to breathe deeply and get some form of cold onto you, I promise, it'll help" Sandra spoke in a low and gentle voice, as she took an elastic band off her wrist and put it on Dean's wrist. "I've had them too Dean, I know how scary they are. If you feel a really bad one coming on, then try the elastic trick. Just pull it and let it snap your skin, it helps to re-set your thoughts for a temporary moment, which can help" Sandra said, as she leaned in to give Dean a quick hug. "You take care and remember Sam's here for you and I am too, if you need anything" Sandra said, as she was leaving. "Thanks a lot Sandra" Dean replied weakly and Sam nodded in agreement, concern etched on his face.

Dean moved to sit on the ground, Sam following his lead, sitting close by him. "Sorry Sam, I didn't mean to scare you, just got caught up in a few too many thoughts I guess" Dean said, avoiding Sam's eyes. Sam was quiet for a few moments. "You scared?" he asked gently. Dean nodded. "I am too" Sam said, reaching out for this brother's hand and squeezing it. "Want to go for a drive Sam? I just can't go back to the room yet" Dean asked. "Sure" Sam replied, helping Dean to his feet.

Carol and Ralph were in their car, waiting on the boys, before heading out to find a place to eat. As Samuel and Steven tore around the corner and ran right into Sam and Dean, the four guys all looked at each other, two sets of brothers, the distance of time separating them in many ways and in other ways, not at all. "You guys want to go for a drive in the truck?" Dean asked. "Aw would we, Dean that would be awesome" Samuel replied. "Mom, Dad, can we go with Sam and Dean...please?" Samuel called out. "What about supper hon?" Carol called back. "We'll drop them off when we see your car. Is that okay for you?" Sam yelled over. "Sure, we'll see you later" Ralph yelled back, as he started the engine and pulled out of the lot.

_As the boys clamoured into the back seat of the truck and Sam and Dean got into the front, two sets of lives, who had lost a lot between them, were about to share a terrifying experience, that would bring them even closer together. _

"You guys come from a big family?" Dean asked, catching the look the boys exchanged as he glanced in the rearview mirror, as he pulled the truck onto the highway. "It's just the four of us now" Steven said sadly. "Clary and Jo-Jo got killed" Samuel picked up the conversation. "Mommy went kinda nutso after it happened and this trip is suppose to be where we see them again" Samuel said. "Samuel, you've got a big mouth, you know we're not suppose to talk about it" Steven said nervously. "Hey guys don't worry, your secret is safe with us" Sam said, turning to smile at the boys.

As they continued on down the highway, they saw Ralph's and Carol's car on the side of the road.

"_Holy shit" Dean yelled out as he saw two figures running alongside the road._

"It's Clary and Jo-Jo, it's Clary and Jo-Jo" Steven screamed, as he tried to get out of the truck. Dean had the foresight to lock the passenger doors as soon as the yelling started. "Clary, Jo-Jo" Samuel and Steven kept screaming to their sisters, who just kept running alongside the highway, deaf to the boys yells.

A bloodcurdling scream came out of the darkness, as Dean slowed and then stopped the truck. It was Carol, running to catch her daughters.

_Frozen faces watched in horror as she reached out to them and a shadowed figure grabbed them all and disappeared, as if they had never been._

The boys were crying hysterically and pounding on the back of the seats, begging Sam and Dean to let them out, as Ralph ran up to the truck. Dean unlocked the doors, which Ralph opened and reached into his boys. "Dad, it was Clary and Jo-Jo, we saw them and Mommy getting them and then they disappeared" Steven was telling his Dad, crying.

Ralph was dead white against the car light interior, all five of them at different stages of nervousness after viewing first hand what had happened. "I've got you boys, Daddy's here" he said hugging them both to him. Sam and Dean waited a few minutes, giving them some time, as well as collecting their own thoughts, when they asked to speak with Ralph in private for a moment.

"You want to tell us what the hell is going on here man, cause we really need to know" Dean demanded of Ralph. Taking a deep breath, a shaken Ralph told them. "We had two wonderful little girls, who died in an accident, that Carol felt she had caused. Apparently Jo-Jo had dropped her bracelet and Carol bent to pick it up from the car floor for her and didn't see the truck run the red light, until it was too late. After the girls died, Carol lost it, she could not accept the fact that Clary and Jo-Jo were gone. I came home from working the night shift and there's Carol, her hands covered in dirt. She said she'd made a deal and she was going to get the girls back for us. I asked her what she had done and she wouldn't tell me. She just said not too worry, that there would be enough time and once the girls were back, the family would be whole again. She said she'd gone to this place, for broken hearts and had seen the light and how to make amends." Ralph said looking over at the boys. Sam and Dean exchanged an uncomfortable glance. "I know, it sounds crazy doesn't it?" Ralph said. "It seemed to work though for Carol and for whatever reason, this had to be the caravan we went with. She was told that this caravan ride was where we'd get Jo-Jo and Clary back" Ralph said. "Why this one Ralph? I mean you look in the paper or on-line, and there's always a fair amount of them heading out from one part of the country or the other, so why this one?" Dean asked. "All Carol said to me, was that she had been told it would have to be the one with someone named Sam and Dean leading it" Ralph replied. "Carol scoured the listings and hunted down every detail like a seasoned pro, until one day, she found out you and Sam were leading this one and that was it. She packed us all up and that's how we got to be here now. What in God's name happened out here though? I saw Clary and Jo-Jo running and Carol right behind them and then they simply vanished. What are we going to do?" a very upset Ralph asked, before walking back to console his still crying boys.

Sam and Dean were at a loss, as they walked over to the sight of the disappearance to look for any clues. As Sam walked up a bit further, bending down to look at the ground, Dean was kicking at the underbrush some distance away. As Sam looked closer at the ground, he yelled for Dean to come over. There was no response.

"_Where the hell is Dean?"_ Sam thought, glancing around in concern.

To be continued.

Author's Note: Thank you for your support and reviews of this story. They are truly appreciated.


	7. Exile and Redemption

**Chapter 7 – Exile and Redemption**

Whether it was from everything that had recently happened or not, Dean wasn't sure. He wasn't too happy though wiping away the tears that fell despite his best of intentions otherwise. He did not know how long he'd been here, wherever the hell here was.

He was really worried about Sam, where was he and what must he be thinking now? _He had to get back to Sam._

As Dean took in more of his surroundings, he noted Carol holding Clary and Jo-Jo close to her, sobbing. Dean was about to speak, when a tall man entered the room, clothed in what looked like a brown robe.

He smiled kindly at Carol and the girls, before turning his gaze to Dean.

As he strode over to sit beside him, he saw Dean tense and his fists clench.

"Relax Dean, no harm will come to you here, you're safe" the man replied, as he sat down.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?" Dean demanded in his direct and forthright way.

"It doesn't matter who I am, except that no harm will come to you through me. I'm here to help you undo the deal you made. As for here, this is a holding place, for people such as you, who have made deals that have come under council scrutiny and who the council has decided deserve to be given a second chance by reversing their deal. Carol is here for the same reason. You're both good people, who did what you had to do without forethought to yourselves. The love for another and the willingness of you being willing to condemn yourself to eternal hell is a powerful motivator for reversal" the man finished.

"What about the people from the caravan?" Dean asked. "They're all on their own journey Dean. They asked if they could be sent to help where they were needed and the powers that be, felt that you and Carol were most deserved. They too have each suffered loss and have asked to be able to offer assistance where needed to someone more in need then themselves. Let me assure you, their time of healing will come too." the man responded, before continuing.

"Lucy and Lulu lost their friend in a tragic car accident. They tried to make a deal to get their friend back.

Father Tom had started to lose his faith and felt he gave wrong advice which caused one of his parishioners to commit suicide. He too tried to make a deal for redemption.

The Dwight family – you are aware of.

The Evans family, Sharona, Mitizi and Riley, were on their way to Neil. The three of them were trying to save Neil from certain death by cancer. They too made a deal.

As for Sandra, she happens to be one kick-ass angel. She's a member of the council and was sent solely to watch over the caravan. She's the council's enforcer, so to speak.

Tinkerbell was just along for the ride."

After the man had finished, he stood and offered his hand to Dean."You and Sam are going to be fine Dean. You'll be back with him before too long and the deal will have been rendered void. I wish you and Sam continued luck and I want to thank you for the good you do in keeping us safe" he concluded, after Dean shook his hand and offered a smile.

The man walked over to Carol and the girls, patting each girl on the head, before he crouched down and began talking to them.

As Dean watched the man, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned quickly. "Are you ready to go back?" a young woman asked kindly. "What about them?" Dean asked, motioning to Carol and the girls. "They'll be following shortly Dean, have faith" she responded, as she took ahold of his arm. It was the last words Dean remembered before being sent back.

"Sam, any luck?" Sandra asked as she trudged back up the path, rejoining the others. From the look on Sam's face she gathered no one had seen or found anything, she was right.

"It's like the four of them just vanished" Sam said in concern. "What could take them like that?" Sam asked in bewilderment. _He had to find Dean._

As he turned to look at the group, he caught them looking at each other. "What's up guys?" Sam asked, as his eyes met each one in turn.

"We failed you and Dean, Sam" Lulu said. "We were sent to watch out for each of you and we failed." "What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Before Lulu could continue, Sandra interceded. "Sam, before we answer your questions, you see that house on the slope over there? You need to check something in there first" Sandra said in a firm voice.

Sam looked at her with uncertainty, but didn't comment, before turning and proceeding over to the house. As he entered, he found the house contained many rooms. He heard sounds of movement at the far end of the hall.

"SAM!" Dean screamed as he watched his brother searching frantically, moving quickly from room to room.

"DEAN!" Sam cried out as he came running up to his big brother and threw his arms around him, the tears coming fast and hard.

"It's okay Sammy, it's okay, your big brother's got you" Dean said in a trembling voice, as he hugged his little brother to him as tightly as he could.

"Dean...you...okay?" Sam asked in a teary voice. "I am now Sammy, I sure am now" Dean soothed, as he pulled back to get a look at Sam. "You okay?" Dean asked in concern. "I'm better than good" Sam cried. "Aw, c'mere Sammy" Dean whispered as he pulled him back into a hug.

"We're gonna be fine Sam" Dean continued to say over and over, as Sam's shaking lessened and his breathing returned to normal.

_Two brothers reunited, the deal broken and Sam was still alive. Life would continue in all its glory for the Winchester brothers._

As they left the house and walked back to the group, they watched the joyful reunion taking place by the Smaridges. Two shattered families had their loved ones saved.

"Dean was devastated when he came to Heartbroken Central, Sam. Each of us were in the waiting room when he came in. He just kept looking at his blood stained hand and the floor. In a place where there is so much tragedy, Dean's was palpable" Sandra explained, as Sam looked over at his big brother, nudging his shoulder gently.

"It was then that some of us present decided to do what we could to help and that's how we came to be together here and now, through that pact" Father Tom explained.

"The caravan was actually a set-up to get you and Dean to safe ground, so that the deal could be broken and Sam would still live" Lucy continued the story. "We had only one shot to get this done and when Dean disappeared so quickly, we weren't at all sure what had happened, until Sandra came back up the path and gave us each the thumbs up, when your back was turned Sam" Mitizi and Riley said jointly, as Tinkerbell barked.

Everyone looked over at the Smaridge family in joy. The family came over to join the group. They were all holding hands, nothing was going to separate them again.

When the time for departure came, the boys were engulfed in hugs and wishes of good luck, each promising to keep in contact.

As days on the road passed, the guys making their way back to pick up the Impala and head out again, a comfortable silence ensued. Both boys were so glad to have each other back. Not a lot of words were needed.

When conversation did come up and Sam asked about future plans, Dean pulled out their Dad's journal, placing his hand on the top of it and looking at Sam. "We're going to keep on Sam. This book, was Dad's most valuable possession. He passed it on to us. Everything he knew about every evil thing is in here. We're going to carry on and hunt down every last evil son of a bitch and make Dad proud" Dean exclaimed, smiling, eyebrows raised. Sam smiled back.

When they finally reached the storage area, and as Dean was admiring his baby and telling her how good it was to see her, giving the hood a quick kiss, Sam stood, arms crossed, with a goofy grin on his face, _so happy that the ordinary, which had almost been lost forever, was found again, to be enjoyed for the days ahead._

_Author's Note: Thank you everyone for your patience in receiving the ending for this story. I am sorry for the delay. Real life played a part in the delay, as well as the fact that I couldn't bring myself to see Dean dying. Everything I wrote and re-wrote for this chapter, I was getting more upset with the outcome, so I chose to go a different way and get Dean out of his deal, still keep Sam alive and have the guys go on helping people. We're in for so much angst with Season 3 with the deal, that I wanted a positive ending to this story. Thank you to everyone who has supported it, through your reading of it, reviews, alerts, C2s and favoured lists. I sincerely appreciate it. I truly enjoyed writing it._


End file.
